


An Evening to Remember

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Also: If you like this please share it, Do I get first fic and first smut?, Does it turn me into a legend?, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Girls Kissing, I did this as fast as I could, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Kassandra and Kyra meet at sunset, when Thaletas is busy and get busy themselves.





	An Evening to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the fastest gun this side of the E3 Reveal?

As Kassandra waited in their usual spot watching the beautiful sunset, she felt a chill creep up her spine that she knew very well wasn’t caused by the cool breeze that came to be as the day died down. She had felt the sting of unease for too long to not recognize it nowadays.

But why she, a Spartan who was trained in the art of killing and fighting, felt unease as the moment approached to meet her lover was a mystery which answer was known only to the Gods. They had never been gracious enough with her to explain themselves and their plans. Kassandra doubted they would start right now.

The bushes behind Kassandra gave away someone was approaching and years of training kicked in; she turned around with sword in hand only to be disarmed both figuratively and literally by seeing Kyra had finally arrived, looking so beautiful Kassandra stood petrified as if she was a man who had stared into the eyes of the Gorgon. Such was Kyra’s beauty and Aphrodite herself would not have earned a glance standing next to Kyra in that moment, in the dusk’s dying light with all the graces of Apollo adorning her face. Kassandra was so uttterly fascinated by Kyra she did not heared her sword falling from her hands and clattering loudly in the floor.

“I am sorry for my delay-” Kyra spoke as she approached Kassandra hesitantly “Thaletas kept me busy and it was hard to slip away”

“You came and I was longing for you” Kassandra said as she closed the distance in two strides and kissed Kyra gently, barely touching Kyra’s lips with her own “You cooled a heart that burned with desire.”

“So easily?” Kyra looked up at Kassandra as she placed her arms on either shoulder, locking her hands behind the Spartan’s neck and pulling her down for another kiss, this one a bit longer but still as tentative as the first.

“You cooled it in a small manner-” Kassandra made a gamble and tried to be more poetic than what was usual whenever it was just the two of them as she placed her hands at either side of Kyra’s hips “We could kiss until the Gods themselves died and my heart would still burn for you just as strong as Apollo’s chariot when at its highest in the sky”

Kyra smiled and leaned up to kiss Kassandra once more, a bit more firmly this time and pulling the Spartan’s upper lip with her as she retreated “Am I kissing Kassandra, the mightiest Spartan to ever be since Heracles started the linage of Leonidas? Or is this Aphrodite, who has come to seduce me with sweet words by taking the form of the woman who is as beautiful as she is deadly?”

“It’s me, my love-” Kassandra whispered against Kyra’s lips, her breath stronger against Kyra’s face than her voice “And were Aphrodite to try that, I would kill her on the spot and brave the wrath of the Gods”

“And you would bring them all to their knees, lest they wish to die a death worse than the punishment given to Prometheus for granting us the knowledge of the fire that burns within you-” Kyra looked into Kassandra’s eyes and marveled in the beautiful oak that shined with undeniable adoration for her, tenderly placing a hand on the chest plating over Kassandra’s heart “For there is no other explanation for the something so vivid and warm as it is beautiful and deadly that resides in here”

“What about my love for you?” Kassandra said as she leaned down and kissed Kyra passionately, her tongue caressing Kyra’s lips as it begged for entrance to Kyra’s mouth.

Kyra moaned at the shudder that ran up and down her spine from the soft yet arousing caress and Kassandra’s tongue plunged forward as the Spartan brought Kyra flush against her body; Kyra made a surprised noise that became a muffled moan as Kassandra kissed her even more deeply, using every last moment of contact to cloud Kyra’s mind with pleasure in an attempt to demonstrate just how much Kyra meant to her.

When they parted, they did so breathless and Kassandra looked into Kyra’s eyes with a flame that was raw lust and pure adoration combined in a marvelous wonder that stole Kyra’s already missing breath.

“Kassandra-” Kyra spoke up as they walked in little steps towards a boulder nearby, Kyra trusting Kassandra completely for every step they took was backwards for Kyra and blurred by the Goddess in front of her in the case of Kassandra “You truly honor your name, for your beauty shines stronger than anything I’ve ever seen”

“If anyone’s beauty is to be praised-” Kassandra said as they reached the boulder “It is yours, my love”

Kyra sighed as she felt herself being pressed against the boulder and jumped into her lover’s nervy arms; the sudden action made Kassandra take a step back before finding her footing and pressing Kyra against the boulder harshly, their lips crashing passionately against each and their tongues waging a senseless war for dominance that served only to fan the fire that burned inside both of them.

The two women quickly found the rhythm they had learned from each other in their nights and stolen moments together. They would writhe against each other in a dance only they knew the steps off, breathing where they could and moaning with each new shudder that assaulted their senses.

Kyra and Kassandra kissed each other with unbrindled passion and each kiss streched time into an eternity of bliss of which they only parted for breath and whenever their hunger made bit the other's lips. After some time of this, Kyra gave a breathy moan in defeat, for she could not keep up with the Spartan’s voracious hunger for kisses, and parted from Kassandra’s mouth to deliver a prize Kassandra longed for more than the glory of combat: Her neck; free for Kassandra to explore, bite, nibble, lick and taste with her tongue; each caress as thrilling to Kyra as twenty kisses from the Spartan and every touch of breath as breathtaking as only such soft caress coming from a warrior of the likes of Kassandra could be.

Kassandra claimed her prize without hesitation and dove right into the middle of her neck, nibbling and bitting tenderly to bring out Kyra's moans that to Kassandra were a song made by the muses themselves. The ministrations of the Spartan had Kyra moaning in no time at all, her voice sounding loudly and without care. Kassandra nibbled, kissed and tongued her way down to the base of her beloved’s neck, the curve where shoulder met the neck suffering a vicious bite that elicited a constrained moan from Kyra.

Kassandra soothed the attacked spot with the tongue before licking her way up Kyra’s neck, slowly going upwards from the base towards the chin of her lover, tasting every drop of sweat in Kyra’s skin as if it was the sweetest treat in all of Greece and moaned joyfully when she approached Kyra’s chin and with a smile on her face, the Spartan kissed Kyra tenderly but with no less passion and want.

Kassandra ravaged her lover deeply, slowly and with a passion that was barely restrained by the famous Spartan discipline. Leaving Kyra breathless once more, Kassandra parted and made her way to Kyra’s ears and whispered into her lover’s ear “Are you as wanting as your body tells me you are?”

“ _More_ ” Kyra said, barely in any capacity to think after being kissed like only Kassandra could kiss her and, melting in the nervy arms of her lover that though as hard as steel had proven to be capable of the softest of caresses and the gentlest of embraces, Kyra whispered what Kassandra had been wanting to hear since the last time she had had any sort of privacy with Kyra.

“ _Please, Kassandra. I want to feel you-_ ” Kyra begged with a voice that was barely audible, yet the frailty it carried aroused Kassandra and made her shudder in delight “ _I want you to touch me, my love_ ”

Kassandra smiled and pressed a kiss under Kyra’s jaw, then nibbled on her lover’s chin before sliding a hand over Kyra’s right leg until it disappeared beneath Kyra’s robes, enjoying the small sigh that Kyra let out as Kassandra’s hand made its way up her inner thigh to where she needed her lover’s touch desperately after such tender displays of love as the ones Kassandra gave her, not only in this secluded spot but in their every day, whenever they could steal a kiss or hold each others’ hands and stare into the light of love that both had for the other.

“Wet-” Kassandra said hungrily  when her hand reached Kyra’s most aching spot as she stared into Kyra’s gaze “I can’t wait to taste you”

Kassandra coated a finger in her lover’s wetness and enjoyed the music of Kyra’s uncontrolled, loud moans as her folds were teased and Kyra’s body writhed trapped between the rock at her back and the hardness of Kassandra’s armor plate.

“Kassa-” Kyra was about to beg when a whimpering moan produced by Kassandra finally entering her cunt derailed her thoughts.

“I do not tease you and you do not tease me-” Kassandra said, putting the unspoken agreement they had into words “Once all is over, you and I will find a place and every day will be of bliss like this”

Kyra bit her lip and whimpered as Kassandra carefully introduced a second finger inside her that made her shiver like if she was naked in the winter “I-Kassandra”

“Shh-” Kassandra silenced Kyra with a hush and a flexing of her fingers, pressing the tips into a sensitive spot inside of Kyra’s aching cunt that had the smaller woman whimper and bitting her lips harder until Kyra tasted blood.

Kassandra started to pump her fingers in and out of Kyra and spoke unfazed, but putting careful attention so that with every word her fingers went inside, bringing out the dirtiest sounds out of Kyra “I love it how you can be so expressive when you and I are together. It’s as if you know how much your voice enchants me, how it holds a spell over me greater than the singing of the sirens. It’s so beautiful, and so dangerous…But not for long”

Kassandra started to flex her fingers and scissor them inside Kyra in a random pattern "Soon, we'll be together. Soon the first and last thing I will have in my mouth each day will be the taste of you. So soon I can practically see it right now: You laying down on your back with your legs wide open for me, sweaty and ravaged and begging for more"

Kassandra pushed her fingers as deep as she could get them inside Kyra and flexed them before making small motions back and forth while her thumb played with the bud on the upper part of Kyra's cunt, smilling pleased as Kyra moaned louder and her breath came so short to her that it seemed as if she was drowning in the pleasure Kassandra was filling her body with.

Kassandra lowered her mouth and bit Kyra's neck and the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure was the final drop for Kyra, sensation becoming too much to bear, and with a series of shattered screams that must've been heard in all of Greece Kyra reached her peak all the while Kassandra admired Kyra's little everything during this moment: The sight of Kyra's face as it twitched with every wave of pleasure that ravaged her, the feeling of Kyra's aching cunt pulsing and clenching down around Kassandra's fingers, the sound of her moans in quick succesion filling the air as she came. There were more likely a thousand and one more things that Kassandra loved about making Kyra become undone and most likely Kassandra would never be able to name them, just admire then as much as she could whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Kassandra kept her fingers moving inside Kyra until Kyra lied tired and sighing in a joyful manner in her arms. The Spartan so badly wanted to keep going and keep her fingers eliciting moans from Kyra; but Kassandra knew Kyra was a sensitive woman who needed time to rest and recover and as strong as she may be, Kassandra's arms were starting to burn a bit after carrying the weight of her lover the way she had for as long as she hand.

Kassandra settled Kyra down gently into the floor and then made sure her lover watched with undivided attention as she sucked her fingers clean of the wetness that remained in them, letting out low moans in appreciation for the taste of the fluids. When that was done, Kassandra looked down at Kyra, who had in her eyes a flame that Kassandra could tell was undivided lust and want for the Spartan woman.

" _My turn_ " Kyra drawled as she grabbed her lover by the legs and brought her forward until, by bending down her spine a bit, Kyra's mouth was at the same level than Kassandra's cunt.

Kyra started to paw like a lion at Kassandra's cloathes until, with some help from the Spartan woman, they were out of the way and Kassandra leaned against the rock at the feeling of Kyra's tongue exploring her wetness skilfully and the delightful shivers that started to invade her being as her lover drank the warrio's fluids, Kyra moaning as the taste of them filled her mouth and the vibration became an added pleasure. Kyra's tongue went up and down Kassandra's wetness, teased the folds and entered them with maddening brilliance and no pattern at all; all of this was driving the Spartan insane with pleasure as all she could do was stand there and take it with nothing to do other than to feel the pleasure and push her lovers head as close as she could towards where her own sensitive clitoris was without seeming needy or pushy.

Kyra got the hint and she quickly nibbled, sucked and licked where Kassandra had wanted to feel Kyra's tongue ever since they began kissing and without realizing she was hit out of nowhere by an orgasm that left her blind and weak at the knees, and Kyra kept licking, working Kassandra through her orgasm just as Kassandra had helped Kyra through hers.

By the time Kassandra catched her breath and moved away, all that remained of the sun was a faint red tinge in the horizon. Kassandra moved away from Kyra, the woman beneath kissing Kassandra's left thigh just before it went out of her lips' reach, and then slid down to the floor her back pressed against the boulder the whole way down.

"I thought Spartan's were supposed to endure-" Kyra said with a smug smile on her face "Yet, I barely touched you and you were screaming your head off"

"You have no idea what you do to me, Kyra-" Kassandra looked at her lover through half-lidded eyes "Nor do you know the limits of my endurance"

"We have all night to find out, do we not?" Kyra said as she moved towards Kassandra, who took the hint and moved right in to kiss Kyra, laying her down on the floor while thinking all the small ways she was going to make Kyra the most joyous person in Greece.

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, children! Remember this as the day you were given the first fic of a ship by your good ol' Cap!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and share it!
> 
> P.S: There's a Sappho quote in this. Think you can find it?


End file.
